


5:53 Restaurant

by Yeonpixie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Choi Soobin-Centric, Competition, Confused Choi Soobin, Employees tomorrow x together, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Angst, Pride, Self-Doubt, Soft Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonpixie/pseuds/Yeonpixie
Summary: A fic where the four members work in a small restaurant and peacefully working where in cue, Choi Soobin walked in shooting everyone's heart with his charms.Join Soobin and his adventure working in a cafe where he feels like a Royalty instead of a worker.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, this just suddenly came up after watching today's episode of TO DO.

It was a peacefully afternoon for the staffs of 5:53 Restaurant. 

Yeonjun, the head chef in the back kitchen working and cooking the orders. 

Hueningkai assisting the older and cooking the side dish while sometimes takes the costumer's order. 

Taehyun silently focusing on perfecting his pancake and toast. Occasionally replacing Hueningkai in taking the costumer's order. 

Beomgyu, the barista just brewing some coffee. 

When suddenly, the chime bells ring and a blue haired male walked in, like how the angels appeared in the movies stopping everyone from working. 

Soft golden Ray of sunshine lighting his face, small white halo above his head and the imaginary wings that left everyone in awe. 

"WELCOME TO THE 5:53 RESTAURANT! "

and that day, the chaos inside the said restaurant started. 

(In which the four guys works in a cafe and a blue haired guy walked in and everyone started to push aside each other to reach the said male's table and compete against each other only to find out the guy actually came to look for a job -that the four guys didn't missed the opportunity to hire him- and the competition of winning the blue haired males heart start)


	2. 1.In one fine day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 20 years of Beomgyu's life, he never believed in angels maybe except when he asked for them to be on his side whenever he needs to take an exam but on normal days, he never really believed in Angels, why? Simply because they don't exist. He never saw one well, 
> 
> Until that one fine day happened, when a man on his age with blue hair walked inside their restaurant. 
> 
> Maybe, maybe angels exist.

"HYUNGIE! WAKE UP! WE NEED TO OPEN THE RESTAURANT! "

Beomgyu groaned -under his blanket that was pulled away from him- and an annoying raven haired face appeared.

"Kai it's still early, what the fuck" Beomgyu groaned again trying to shield his eyes away from the sunlight that is starting to annoy him,

"Well, sorry to say but it's not early as you think Beomgyu-hyung. It's already 7:30 and we need to open the restaurant at 8!" Hueningkai said walking away.

And that was Hueningkai, their own personal alarm clock. A human version of annoying parrot - he's even more annoying than Toto, Beomgyu's parrot that is staying on his hometown, Daegu - and also, a ball of sunshine if you can already see how energetic he was at 7 in the morning.

Without any choice because he knows that if he won't get up, the person who he doesn't want to walk in and make him get up will come and get him instead, Beomgyu stand up from his bed and walk to his closet to grab ' _their_ ' uniform which is just a pair of white dress shirt and black slacks and with some pair of underwear, he went to their shared bathroom and started taking shower (and if you ask him if he fell asleep in the bathroom and he answered no, just pretend you believe him).

After taking a short (read:long) refreshing shower, already dressed in his work clothes and shoes, he walks himself downstairs to where his roommates/co-workers are already on their assigned places.

"Did you sleep well, Beomgyu-hyung? " A blonde hair male walked passed him with a table cloth in hands, "Yeah, I did. I kind of wish I went to bed early though. " Beomgyu replied already on his way to his place -where the coffee's and other drinks are - and started to prepared coffee for himself,

"You know that we know you purposely take your time in dressing up and also you fell asleep in the bathroom so you can't help cleaning up, right? " Yeonjun, who is in the kitchen -probably preparing the ingredients for the food that are in their menu - yelled, Beomgyu rolled his eyes,

"You know me too well hyung, Are you inlove with me? " Beomgyu jokes but he didn't receive a reply and was about to yell again when the bell chimes ,indicating that they have a costumer and a group of students came and other group of people walk in after them,

This is gonna be a long day.

"Welcome to 5:53 Restaurant! "

It was exhausting. He must admit, even though he is working for almost a year or a two, he can't still deny that he gets tired. The day haven't even finished yet and they already have lots of costumers -not that it's a bad thing, it's a good thing actually - and most of the costumers likes to order difficult drinks. He is surely exhausted. 

_4:30 pm_

Beomgyu sighed, they still have an hour and a half left before they close. He sits on the stool that is placed behind the counter when Taehyun suddenly came up to him while wiping the Sweat on his forehead, some of his blonde strands sticking on his skin, 

"There's that one costumer earlier who purposely keep ordering drinks. I think she might like you"Taehyun said looking at Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu heard the younger but he can't help but to admire how the younger still look gorgeous even with sweat and haggard face. He can see the tiredness in the other's eyes, light dark bags under his eyes, and how his eyes are slightly dropping and Beomgyu can't help but to feel bad for Taehyun. 

"--I didn't give them your number though since you might wacked me, not that I'm scared since I can fight you but you know, to respect your privacy"

"Yeah? " that's all Beomgyu can manage to say still staring at the younger who narrowed his eyes on him, 

"Yea--"

Taehyun was cut off by the chimes, the two staffs turned to the door 

Beomgyu swears, he heard Taehyun cursed and if Beomgyu isn't tired, he might curse too. 

In 20 years of Beomgyu's life, he never believed in angels maybe except when he asked for them to be on his side whenever he needs to take an exam but on normal days, he never really believed in Angels, why? Simply because they don't exist. 

But right now, right fucking now he swears he just saw one. 

A tall figure with a blue hair walked in inside their restaurant, the guy must feel their stares since he suddenly shrinks himself 

_fuck how can someone be so cute?_

Before one of them can even say anything to the boy, a loud cheerful voice echoed in the house 

"Hi! What can I get for you?" Hueningkai suddenly appeared and asked the guy 

Beomgyu who's still seated in his seat just watched them ,waiting for the guy to look to his side ,

"Umm ,Actually--"

"If you dont know what to get ,I recommend Aglio e olio, it's one of our best menu here! " Taehyun said cutting the guy of who looked at him, Taehyun walks towards him too with a smile that he never saw the younger wore before, 

"I-I guess I will get the Agli olive? "The guy said unsurely, 

Beomgyu smiled at that, who can be so cute and dumb at the same time? Probably this guy. 

"It's Aglio e olio, babe" a pink haired male walked out from the kitchen with a smile or stupid smile for Beomgyu said, 

The guy flushed but nodded, "Y-yeah, I-I will get that" he said before the three staffs nodded and give him a smile, 

"You can order your drinks there! " Hueningkai said pointing at Beomgyu's direction who scrambled on his feet when the guy started walking towards his area, 

"Hi, I'm Beomgyu, what drinks would you like to have? " Beomgyu smiled at the guy who awkwardly scratches his cheeks before pursing his lips and Beomgyu almost faints when he saw the two dimples poking out at each side of the guy's cheeks, 

"Um, I would like to have a slush, grape slush"

Beomgyu nodded and started to prepare the guy's drink when he notices the guy was still standing there in his spot, fiddling with his hands. 

"You can wait for your drinks on your table, sir" Beomgyu said, the guy shakes his head

"It's fine. It wont take that long, right? "The guy asked to which Beomgyu nodded ,

"Actually, it's done"Beomgyu said putting the slush on the cup and placing it on the counter, "what's your name? "beomgyu asked getting a pen from his chest pocket that was sewed on their uniform apron with a little bear sticker on it, 

"It's for your cup"Beomgyu said when the guy just stared at him, 

"Oh, uh it's Soobin"the male said who's now named Soobin said , Beomgyu wrote Soobin on the cup ending it with a heart and handed it to the taller who takes it with both hand and bow lightly before leaving and sitting in one of the table near the window. 

It's been an hour since Soobin came, he already finished his meal and purposely drinking his slush slowly. 

Beomgyu saw on the corner of his eyes how Soobin's eyes shifted from him to Taehyun who's cooking pancakes to Hueningkai who's cleaning some table and to Yeonjun who's hair can only be seen from the kitchen. 

It suddenly light fire in Beomgyu's curiosity ,

_does he know anyone here?_

but he doesn't ring any bell from what Beomgyu can remember 

_Does he have some complaints?_

Beomgyu snapped from his thoughts when his eyes meet Soobin's, they stares at each other for a minute or two before he the taller looks away and sighed. 

Without a second thought, he stand up from his seat and walks towards Soobin who he knows saw him from the corner of his eyes, 

"Mind if I seat here? "Beomgyu asked motioning for the seat across the guy who just stared at him before nodding, Beomgyu can feel the stares from Taehyun and hueningkai, 

"So, what's with the shy glances? Do you have any complaints about the food? Yeonjun-hyung can sometimes make it saltier that it should. "Beomgyu said looking at the pasta that Yeonjun made slightly shivering at the memory of one of their past costumer complaining how salty their pasta was and Yeonjun crying about it for almost whole night. 

"No! The food was good, the best pasta I've ever had. I---"

"The drink then? Is it too sweet for your liking? Or too bland? I can make one for you again! "Beomgyu chirped ,

He suddenly became anxious about the thought of this cute guy not liking the drink he made. He made sure to add more sugar since Soobin seems the type to like sweet but what if he was wrong?! What if Soobin likes it to be bland because he is diabetic? Will he sure Beomgyu? Ohmyhod, did Beomgyu just embarassed himself infront of a cute guy who can be his boyfriend in the future---

_shut up beomgyu! What are you even talking about? Boyfriend? You can't even tell Taehyun he is gorgeous and now you're thinking of Soobin as your future bo--_

"No! The slush is really good! I love it. I really do, I like how sweet it is. I actualy have sweet tooth so I love it! "Soobin said ,cheeks turning pink.

Was it because of the cold? Beomgyu thinks that maybe it is. 

Beomgyu sighed in relief, "oh god, I thought I made it too sweet. I purposely added more sugar since I thought of you as a sweet guy"he said, "I'm glad you like it"Beomgyu added. 

"I actually um... Want to meet your manager? "

"Our manager? We don't have a manager but if you have something to say or to complain, you can tell us since we own this small restaurant "Beomgyu said looking at Soobin who's eyes widened and suddenly Stan up from his seat and bow furiously that Beomgyu became worried he might hurt his back, 

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, omg. Um I-uh-I--"

"Is something wrong here? " 

Yeonjun suddenly appeared looking between Beomgyu and Soobin when Taehyun and Hueningkai appeared beside the oldest 

Beomgyu watched Soobin became anxious, silently fidgeting on his sleeves and biting his lips, it made the barista frowned so he looked up to Yeonjun and shake his head, 

"No, can you guys take a seat? I think Soobin-sii have something to say" beomgyu said to which the three male complied. 

"So? "Hueningkai breaks the silence. 

The five of them are seated in one table, the four stacg seated beside each other while Soobin who is now calmer than before is in front of them. 

"What's your name? "Yeonjun asked looking the boy up and down, 

"Soobin " Soobin said looking at Beomgyu who smiled softly and nodded his head, 

"Beomgyu-hyung told us you wanted to say something to us? "Taehyun asked 

Beomgyu watches Soobin nodded slowly before clearing his throat, 

"I wanted to apply here as a staff. " 

Beomgyu along with the others eyes widened, 

Did he heard him right? 

"Excuse me? "Yeonjun who choked on his spit asked, 

"I-I mean, Are you looking for any new employee? "Soobin asked slowly 

Beomgyu tilted his head, "You want to apply here? Like here? In this restaurant? "Beomgyu asked receiving a smack on the head from Taehyun, he let out a small 'ouch' 

"Yeah, If you are looking for.... Someone"Soobin said, 

"Well, why don't you tell us something about yourself? "Hueningkai said smiling brightly at the taller in front of them, 

"I'm Choi Soobin, I am 21 and currently on the 3rd year of college, majoring in psychology. I grew up in Ansan but I moved here in Seoul when I was still in freshman because of college."

Beomgyu raised his left eyebrow in amusement, so he is older than Beomgyu. 

"What are the work you can do here? Any experience in work? "Beomgyu asked, 

"I can bake, wash the dishes, um.. I'm good in plating and also can cook slightly. I don't have any work experience aside from being a cashier in a locak convenient store " Soobin said eyes shifting from Beomgyu to others, 

All of them can do that. They dont actually need someone since all of them can do that and the restaurant is just a small place but watching Soobin's anxious eyes, Beomgyu's heart sank and so, 

The four look at each other for a moment with a hidden message on each eyes before Hueningkai smiled brightly at Soobin ,

"Congratulations Soobin-ssi, you got the job! "

And for the very first time, Beomgyu saw Soobin's smile and only for it to become wider when their eyes met. 

"I'll be looking forward working with you Soobin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as a promise, I posted the first chapter for this fic. I'm really not confident about this one but I hope you guys like this. Please leave a comment about this chapter and you can also leave some feedbacks on what I should work on or what you guys wanted to read in the next chapter. I will continue to work hard on this child of mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to hit the kudos if you love this and leave a comment. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I just wanna ask if what would you guys preferred for me to write first, this one or 'It takes courage, my love'. I am actually working on the second chapter of 'It takes courage ,my love' but Im afraid that no one is really interested on the fic but I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND KUDOS YOU GAVE ME ON MY 2 WORKS. 
> 
> ANYTHING IS FINE IF IT COMES FROM YOU and IT TAKES COURAGE , MY LOVE. 
> 
> I am seriously not expecting that two of my children will get that many love and support. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you want me to write this first(or if you want me to continue this) .
> 
> Thank you so much. Stay safe and healthy! ♡
> 
> If you are not comfortable in leaving comments you can tell me your feedbacks in my cc! 
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/yeonpixie@


End file.
